Recently, client devices equipped with a touchscreen display are rapidly proliferating. In such devices, content displayed on the display is scrolled, as described in PTL 1, for example. With scrolling, content that does not fully fit on the display may be partially displayed on the display, and the entire content may be expressed by scrolling the portion to display, for example.